


The Celestial Courtship of Dragons

by PurpleFlyingDragon (PurpleFlyingBird)



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating, Mating Rituals, Romantic Fluff, Spyro AU, Spyro is op, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlyingBird/pseuds/PurpleFlyingDragon
Summary: The Night of the New Moons approaches, Spyro and Cynder are the chosen pair for the traditional and sacred mating ritual...
Relationships: Cynder/Spyro the Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Celestial Courtship of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where Ignitus found and freed Spyro and Cynder from the crystal.

“Spyro! Man, you’ve got to see this! Come on, wake up!” Buzzed Sparx as he flew around Spyro’s head. Spyro groaned, shifting a wing to shield his face from the sudden racket. “Spyro! Let’s go.”

“Okay, okay,” Spyro finished his sentence with a long yawn as he stretched his back, unfurling his wings to their full wingspan to give them a good stretch too. “I’m up.” He declared as he stood up and followed an excited Sparx out of their room.

The Dragon Temple was bustling with activity, everyone looked busy. Spyro froze in the doorway, stunned, as he took in the sight. Terrador was clearing the room from all the clutter and dust that had collected over the years. Cyril was creating ice sculptures with his breath, intricately designed and eerily life-like, dragons and all sorts of creatures began to fill the empty corners. Sparkling strings of icy crystals decorated the stones, hanging off statues and dangling from the ceiling. Volteer was chatting away to Ignitus as they both set up some unlit torches around the space.

Spyro’s gaze finally fell upon Cynder, who appeared to be just as bewildered at all the bustle as they were. Having noticed Spyro’s stare, Cynder approached them. “Do you have any idea what’s going on? Was there something that I missed?” She questioned.

“No,” he shook his head. “Why don’t we go and ask Ignitus?” Spyro suggested. The three of them waited until Ignitus had finished pushing one of the stone bases for the large torches into position, the final one that completed a circle, before interrupting Volteer’s babble to ask the question that was in their heads. “Ignitus, why are you all decorating? Is there an event coming up that we forgot?”

“What? You mean you haven’t noticed?” The Fire Guardian replied, confused.

“Huh? Noticed what?” Spyro asked. Ignitus, raised an eyebrow.

“You are aware that the Night of the New Moons is approaching?” Ignitus began.

“Umm…” Spyro cocked his head to the side in thought as he scoured his memories.

“As I’ve explained before, the Night of the New Moons occurs only twice a year since both of the Celestial Moons, Zella and Adrano* are required to be in their new moon phase instead of just the one,” explained Ignitus. “This one is special as it is yours and Cynder’s first as sexually matured dragons.”

Both Spyro and Cynder flushed. “W-What does…h-how…umm…our…being…you know…why does that matter?” Stuttered Spyro.

“Spyro, Cynder,” Ignitus nodded to each of them, “You are the two surviving dragons from those eggs, the only two young dragons. It is up to you two to carry on our noble species. The Night of the New Moons is a sacred night, traditionally, it is a time when a mating ritual is performed between a chosen pair of lovers.” Spyro glanced at Cynder, locking eyes briefly before looking away in embarrassment.

Ignitus’ gaze became distant and his tone nostalgic as he added, “Last time we had that ritual…I was chosen…my mate and I became one that night…”

“So what exactly is required of us?” Cynder asked, she shifted her wings somewhat nervously.

“Ah, yes. That is something you must know in advance. Very well, listen carefully.” Ignitus leaned closer to them as he explained the requirements. “Firstly, there is the traditional display of elements by the male. Since you are a master over a variety of elements, Spyro, I suggest that you either pick one, or two, that you are most comfortable with or display all four.”

Spyro nodded in understanding, already thinking ahead of what he could show.

“Secondly, there is the courting ritual, it’s up to the mating pair what to do. It can be anything from a mock battle to singing or dancing. If you need anything, make sure we know so we can prepare in advance.” Spyro noticed that Cynder looked very enthusiastic about the courting ritual.

“Finally and most importantly, there’s the mating ritual. The male mounts the female and they become one,” Ignitus declared grandly, flaring his wings. “Afterwards, there are celebrations until dawn. Make sure you get lots of practice before the big night, we have three days left.”

“Practice?!” Spyro and Cynder yelped in unison, blushing brilliantly.

“Y-You mean that we…” Spyro glanced awkwardly at Cynder.

“Need to practice...m-m-mating?” She finished his sentence.

“What? No! Practice the courtship ritual, leave the mating for the Night.” Ignitus clarified. Both Spyro and Cynder felt relieved at hearing his answer. Satisfied that the pair of lovebirds were all up-to-date, Ignitus left the young dragons to their practice so he could continue with the preparations. He had some invitations to send.

* * *

The Night of the New Moons approached quickly, like a hawk upon its prey. After deciding what their courtship ritual was going to be, Spyro and Cynder planned and practiced it all day until the Night arrived. Sparx watched Cynder with distrustful eyes as she laughed with Spyro at one of his clumsy mistakes.

The Night was here and Spyro could _feel_ the difference inside him. His heart was beating faster than ever before, but not with adrenaline from battle, but from something new. He felt an itching in his scales, not the irritating sort but an unquenchable urge that he couldn’t quite put his claw on. Most strangely alien of them all was the burning in his groin. His cock felt hot beneath its sheath of golden scales where it hides.

It burned. It ached. It was hard, fully pumped with blood, aching for something to sooth it.

Spyro couldn’t take it any longer. He peeked over his shoulder to check if Cynder was looking, she was busy preening herself and Spyro’s quick peek became an unabashed stare. His eyes soaked up the mesmerising sight, the way she sat so elegantly, the way her scales glistened like polished obsidian, the way her tail flicked in contentment as she licked her paw and brought it over her beautiful face.

His cock throbbed and Spyro startled as he felt it jump to meet his underbelly’s scales. Quickly dropping his wings, Spyro shielded the sight from view. Sparx was thankfully too pre-occupied with Cynder to notice Spyro’s embarrassing predicament. Spyro ducked his head, paused for a moment, and then gave his aching cock a lick. The relief was instant. He was tempted with an overwhelming urge to continue licking. No! He needed it to go back, it was nearly time.

As if on cue, Ignitus walked into the room and declared. “Spyro, Cynder, the ceremony is about to begin.”

Cynder finished her preparations and approached Spyro, Sparx trailing after her. Spyro tensed with each step closer, wrapping his wings further around his body. Cynder gave him a concerned look, “Spyro, are you alright?”

“Ye-” His voice sounded hoarse so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes. Just give me a minute.” As Cynder left the room after Ignitus, Sparx stayed behind, having noticed, Spyro added, “You too, Sparx. I’m fine, I’ll be out before you know it.”

“Okayyy. You sure?” Sparx asked, unconvinced by Spyro’s defensive pose.

“Yes, don’t worry about me Sparx.” Reassured Spyro. He was glad when Sparx finally left the room so he could deal with his…problem.

“Just will it away. Just will it away.” Spyro muttered to himself as he stared down at his pink shiny cock. An image flashed before his mind. An image of Cynder smiling at him, laughing joyfully. His cock leapt eagerly again, slapping against his scales. “Think about something else.” Easier said than done.

Spyro sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Once Spyro had finally succeeded re-sheathing his dragonhood, he exited the room to find sea of creatures crowding the dark room, chattering enthusiastically amongst themselves. Spyro attempted to look past the clutter of creatures to locate Cynder but was thwarted by the thick crowd. Growing suddenly more nervous, the rare purple dragon sat up on his hind legs, not unlike how he used to when he was younger, in order to get a better view. “Cynder! Where are you?” He called out.

Spyro was relieved to hear her response. “Spyro? I’m over here!”

“Make way for our purple dragon, Spyro!” Ignitus commanded loudly over the clamorous crowd, the creatures fell silent instantly and Spyro watched them part to either side. A path was formed leading to the centre of the room and Spyro gratefully followed it. Whispers shadowed him.

“Wow! I can’t believe my eyes!”

“I know, I know. If I hadn’t seen it myself I never would have believed the rumours.”

“They really do exist.”

“A purple dragon! A real purple dragon! I wish there was some light to see those scales!”

As Spyro reached the centre, a comfortingly familiar scent soothed his nerves and from the darkness he felt warm smooth scales brush against his side and cheek. “Spyro…” Cynder said softly.

“Cynder…” He replied warmly, nuzzling back.

“How are you feeling? Are you ready?” She asked quietly.

“I feel a little nervous but I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” he answered honestly.

“You’ll be amazing, I’m sure of it,” she reassured him and a weight was lifted from his wings.

“Begin when you’re ready, young dragons.” Ignitus announced. Spyro gave Cynder one last nuzzle before telling her to step back.

The silence thickened with every moment. Spyro inhaled slowly. Then he spun, releasing a stream of dazzling fire. At once, the circle of torches surrounding the stage flared to life. In the torches’ glow Spyro’s bright purple scales were revealed. The audience gasped in awe.

Spyro’s mouth crackled with electricity, it hummed and snapped wildly in his jaws. With a finesse that came with practice, Spyro released the jolts of energy with excellent control. Bolts of electricity flashed through the air, sizzling with power as they fizzled out, raising the hairs on the more furry creatures of the audience. He finished it with a loud resounding boom of his earth breath.

The crowd cheered and Spyro readied himself for the finale. Snowflakes swirled around him in a flurry as he rose into the air. The temperature dropped harshly as Spyro raised his wings, causing a shiver to run across the crowd. With a single powerful wingbeat, a blizzard of snow and ice exploded outward, engulfing the stage and snuffing all the torches.

As Spyro softly landed, he felt the chilly snow beneath his paws. Once more he inhaled, relishing the refreshing frigidness the air has briefly gained. This time as he aimed, he shot a series of fireballs, one for each torch and it was over in a second. Particles of ice glistened in the glow of the torches’ fires, the blanket of snow that coated the stage sparkled in their light. The crowd applauded and shouted, Sparx being one of the loudest, in exhilaration at the purple dragon’s amazing performance. Spyro catches sight of Ignitus amongst them, who gives him a proud nod which Spyro returns. Cynder once again approached Spyro and he was captivated at the sight, her beautiful dark scales and emerald eyes glistening in the glow of the fire.

Snapping himself out of it, Spyro reminded himself of what he had to do next. As Cynder stopped in front of him, he bowed before her. “Cynder, will you fly with me in life and love?” He asked, though his voice did not stutter, his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

“Yes, Spyro. I will,” she answered, her voice brimming with happiness.

“Will you, Cynder, become my beloved mate tonight?” He asked once more.

“Yes, Spyro. I will become yours.” Her reply filled him with joy and he glanced up to meet her warm gaze. Still staring back into his purple eyes, mesmerised, Cynder gestured gracefully with her paw. Spyro straightened and placed his paw upon hers, gazing deeply into her eyes of glittering emeralds. He lifted his paw off hers and they began to circle each other, transfixed with each other. Suddenly, they dashed side by side towards the rim of the stage, swooping low over the crowd and up into the air. Twirling and spiralling around each other, belly to belly, spinning so elegantly, so closely, faster and faster. In sync, they fall backwards away from each other, performing a looping manoeuvre that forms something suspiciously heart-shaped. 

The crowd watched the two dragons’ display in wonder, clapping cheerfully as the pair landed together, side by side.

Spyro felt exhilarated and he glanced over to Cynder to see if she felt the same but was startled to see a flirtatious smile upon her lips. Cynder turned, brushing her tail lightly over Spyro’s cheek suggestively and glancing over her shoulder in a come-hither manner. As Cynder lifted her tail, presenting herself, Spyro caught her aroused scent and felt something wild stirring inside of him.

The crowd’s presence didn’t matter anymore. Nothing did, but Cynder. Only Cynder…wonderful Cynder…

That burning, aching feeling returned. Itching to be soothed…begging for its thirst to be quenched...

Spyro paid his dripping cock no mind as it slapped against his underbelly’s scales once again, hard and fully unsheathed, as he strode towards his soon-to-be-mate. Her arousing scent only made him harder as he mounted her, pressing his cock against her moist slit. He gave her neck a few loving licks, making Cynder shiver and moan in pleasure. He nuzzled her behind her head as he felt her pushing back against him, wantonly. Like fire, desire burned through every muscle in his body to the tip of his wings and tail. Spyro began rubbing his cock against her warm scales until the head of his dragonhood caught against her slit, he bit down and with one thrust he was in her. “Ah!” Cynder gasped. Spyro paused, suddenly concerned until Cynder started squirming for him to keep moving.

Spyro continued, his thrusts were shallow from this angle, yet still _so_ pleasurable. “Spyro!” Cynder cried in bliss and he growled in pleasure, speeding up the thrusting of his hips.

The two lovers paid no mind to their surroundings, only to each other. They were caught in their entrancing dance of passion. Spyro could feel Cynder’s warm scales sliding against his chest and belly, her smooth tail slowly entwining itself around his. “Ah, _Cynder_ ,” he moaned in ecstasy. Her wet warmth enveloping his cock felt _so good,_ like nothing he had ever experienced. He treasured every moment of it. Every thrust, every moan, every loving caress.

Something tightened inside him, coiling and urging to be released. It was then that Spyro knew that he was reaching his climax. Shifting position, he raked his claws gently along Cynder’s back to grip at her hips, the action causing her to purr. The sound surprised Spyro making his cock jump, turning her soft purr into a pleasured moan. From this position, Spyro was able to thrust deeper and harder into his mate. “ _Ohh, Spyro_ ,” Spyro heard Cynder moan through the heated haze of passion and lust that was fogging his mind. It was enough to pull him over the edge and with one final powerful thrust, he unfurled his wings grandly and came.

Applause filled the room as the crowd clapped and cheered for the now mated pair of dragons. Spyro and Cynder blushed, still breathing heavily from their lovemaking.

“Congratulations, young dragons,” praised Ignitus as he stepped out from amongst the crowd. Incredibly flustered, Spyro realised he was still on top of Cynder and scrabbled to make himself more presentable.

“Spyro!” Cynder yelped, causing Spyro to freeze and it was then that he noticed that he was stuck in Cynder.

“Cynder, are you okay?” Spyro asked worried, halting his struggling to nuzzle her instead.

“I am, thank you. Just, be careful Spyro,” she replied, instantly soothing Spyro’s troubled mind.

“Why are we still joined together? I can’t pull myself out…”

“Do not worry, young dragon. This happens to all male dragons during and after they have finished mating. It’s called a knot, it will shrink in time and you’ll soon be able to part,” explained Ignitus, “In the meantime, you may excuse yourselves or if you’re up to it, wait out the knot and join the festivities.”

Spyro and Cynder shared a look. “I think we’ll excuse ourselves, Ignitus. I feel rather tired.”

Ignitus dipped his head for a moment in respect. “As you wish, Spyro, Cynder. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

After some clumsy twisting and squirming, Spyro succeeded in dismounting Cynder so that he could walk on three of his legs, one hind leg swung over Cynder’s hips so that he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Cynder again with the knot in his cock. He smiled at her and his heart skipped a beat at seeing the beautiful smile she returned. He draped the wing closest to Cynder over her back, keeping her close to his side.

It was comforting.

Side by side they hobbled away from the loud dim of the celebrations and to the peaceful quiet of Spyro and Sparx’s room.

They curled up together, Cynder snuggled against Spyro under the protection of his wing, still bonded intimately. Spyro felt warm, happiness bubbled in his heart. “I love you, Cynder,” he said softly to her, giving her one last nuzzle and lick on the cheek.

“I love you too, Spyro,” she replied, nuzzling him in return until they fell into sleep’s soft embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> * The names of the two Celestial Moons, Zella and Adrano are only mentioned in the GBA version of The Eternal Night, in the console game files somewhere and concept art. I got this information from looking it up on the Spyro fandom wiki site. Zella is the green moon and the reddish moon is Adrano.
> 
> -This was my first proper lemon that I wrote, I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
